doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dialogzitate (Gridlock)
Doctor: „Wie wär's mit, einem fremden Planeten?“ Martha: „Können wir auf ihren?“ Doctor: „Ach es gibt so viele schöne Orte.“ Martha: „Was kann's schöneres geben als die Heimatwelt der Timelords. Die ist bestimmt ne' Reise wert. Wie is' es da?“ (Der Doctor bedient mit aufgesetzter Mimik die Konsole.) Doctor: „Wunderbar ja.“ Martha: „Gibt es da, Weltraumstätte riesengroß mit spitzen türmen und so?“ Doctor: „Ich glaub schon ja.“ Martha: „Und gigantische Tempel, und Kathedralen?“ Doctor: „Ja.“ Martha: „Und viele Planeten am Himmel?“ Doctor: '(''schwärmt dramatisch/ lügt.) „Der Himmel leuchtete Orange... und die Zitadelle lag unter eine gewaltigen Glasglockehm. (Pause.) Sie erstrahlt unter der Doppelsonne, und die Berge erheben sich schier endlos. An ihren Abhängen, tiefrotes Gras, die Gipfel und der Schnee...“ (erinnert sich scheinbar. Dann bedient er weiter.) '''Martha: „Können wir hinreisen?“ Doctor: '(''schaut verdutzt.) „Neeein ich will auch Spaß und nich nach Hause. Stadtessen... ich hab was viel besseres. Das Jahr Fünf Milliarden und dreiunfünfzig. Planet neue Erde. Die zweite Heimat der Menschheit. 50.000 Lichtjahre von ihrer alten Welt entfernt, und wir landen mitten in New New York. Genaugenommen ist es das 15. New York seit dem Original also NewNewNewNewNewNewNewNewNewNewNewNewNewNewNew York. Die aufregendste Stadt überhaupt.“ (Sie verlassen die Tardis. Es regnet in strömen. Sie stehen in einer Gasse.) '''Martha: „Oh-oh! Ganz toll. Die Timelord-Variante von aufregend.“ Doctor: „Nein das bisschen regen is' gar nichts. Kommen sie stellen wir uns schnell unter.“ ---(...)--- Gesicht von Boe: „Er ist angekommen.“ Hame: ''' „Was muss ich tun?“ '''Gesicht von Boe: „Finde ihn. Ehe es zu Spät ist.“ (Hame nickt. Sie lädt ein Lasergewehr und geht.) --- * (Der Doctor versucht Martha die Apothekenstadt von New New York schmackhaft zu machen.) (zeigt auf den Bildschirm.) Doctor: „Oh letztes mal hatten wir die Aussicht hier ist es besser. Wir sind wohl weiter unten. Mir scheint am Fuß der Türme so ne' art Unterwelt.“ Martha: „Sie bringen mich – in die Slums.“ Doctor: „Weil es sich mehr lohnt. Da sind Cocktails und glitzer mehr nich, die echte Stadt is' hier.“ Martha: „Sie machen aus allem was.“ Doctor: „Ja so bin ich. Ahh, der regen hört auf. Wird ja immer besser.“ Martha: Wieso sagen sie letztes mal? Waren sie... mit ' Rose' schon mal hier?“ Doctor: „Ahm... ja, wir waren hier.“ Martha: „Heißt das sie reisen mit mir da hin wo sie mir ihr waren.“ Doctor: „Was stört sie daran?“ Martha: „-Gar nichts. (sarkastisch.) Kennen sie das Wort Lückenbüßer?“ --- * (Als die Verkäufer gerade zu „betteln“ das bei ihnen gekauft wird.) Martha: „Verkaufen die Drogen?“ Doctor: (ernst.) „Nein es sind eher Stimmungen denke ich.“ Martha: „Komm auf's gleiche raus. --- * Doctor: „Verzeihung aber, einen Augenblick was ist mit ihren Eltern?“ --- * Blasse Frau: '„Da sind sie? Is ja schön. Verzeihung ich möchte sie nicht aufhalten.“ --- * (''Martha wird entführt.) '''Martha: „Das ist die Menschheit 5 Milliarden in der Zukunft? Zugedröhnt mit Chemie?“ (plötzlich tauchen ein Mann und eine Frau auf und greifen sich Martha.) Martha: „Ahh! (Die Frau richtet eine Pistole auf den Doctor während sie und ihr Begleiter ,Martha festhaltend, rückwärts zu einer Tür gehen.) Cheen: „Es tut mir Leid. Wirklich Leid aber wir brauchen sie...“ Doctor: „NEIN NEIN NEIN. LASSEN SIE DIE FRAU LOS! LASSEN SIE SIE LOS!“ Cheen: '''„...bleiben sie stehen, bleiben sie einfach stehen ich warne sie.“ '''Doctor: „...Egal worum's es geht ich kann helfen.“ Milo: „...wir brauchen nur drei.“ Cheen: „...die is' geladen bleiben sie da bleiben sie Tschuldigung.“ --- * Martha: „Da wird sauer sein und euch umbringen. Ach was ich bring euch selber um PFOTEN WEG!“ --- * Cheen: '„Es tut mir Leid es ist nur Schlaf 14 gar nichts schlimmes du solltest dich nicht dagegen wehren. Sieh mal, das war's schon.“ --- '''Doctor: '(finster.) „Passen sie auf ich geb ihnen guten Rat. Rechnen sie ab, schließen sie den Laden und packen sie die Koffer.“ '''Junge Apothekerin: „Wieso das denn?“ Doctor: „Falls ich sie gesund und munter irgendwo wieder finde, und ich werde sie gesund und munter wieder finden komm ich zurück. (laut.) Und dann wird die Straße zu machen! HEUTE NACH!“ --- * (Nachdem Martha sie mit einer Waffe bedroht und ihre Freiheit fordert.) Cheen: „Tut mir Leid. Die Waffe ist nicht echt.“ Martha: „Klar. Würd' ich auch sagen.“ Cheen: „Wo soll ich den heutzutage ne' Waffe her kriegen? Ich weiß nicht einmal wie man damit schießt.“ Martha: „Zu dumm ich auch nich.“ Cheen: „Okay, wie- wie ist dein Name?“ Martha: „Martha, Martha Jones.“ Cheen: „Gut also ich bin Cheen und das ist Milo-“ Milo: „Hey.“ Cheen: „Und ja wirklich es tut uns echt Leid. Ist wahr sehr sehr sehr leid. Wie wollen nur auf die Express bahn. Aber ich versprech sobald wir am Ziel sind setzen wir dich ab und du kannst wieder zu deinem Freund.“ --- Cheen: „Und nur 16 Kilometer.“ Martha: „Wie lange dauert die Fahrt?“ Cheen: „Ungefähr... 6 Jahre. Martha: (fassungslos/ernst.) „Was?“ Cheen: '„Wir werden genau dann ankommen wenn er in die Schule kommt“ (''Sie lacht.) '''Martha: „Nein. Entschuldigung. Sekunde. 6 Jahre? 16 Kilometer in 6 Jahren? Wie kommt das denn? --- T.K. Brannigan: „Ne'n guter Tag. Wir haben 20 Meter geschafft. Und was führt sie her? Für nen' Anhalter sind sie zu gut gekleidet.“ (nimmt die Sauerstoffmaske ab.) Doctor: „Oh, danke, Entschuldigung ich bin der Doctor.“ --- Doctor: '(''unglaublich.) „Sie haben 8 Kilometer in 12 Jahren zurückgelegt?“ '''T.K. Brannigan: „Er ist ein wenig langsam.“ Valerie: „Und wo kommen sie her? Wo wollen sie hin?“ Doctor: „Vollkommen egal ich muss hier rau. Meine Freundin wird Geisel in einem Wagen festgehalten ich muss zu Tardis.“ (Öffnet die Schiebetür des Wagens.) T.K. Brannigan: „Zu spät, wir sind doch längst an der Parkbucht vorbei. (Der Doctor schließt die Tür.) Sie bleiben uns wohl erhalten Sunny-Jim.“ Doctor: „Wann kommt die nächste Bucht?“ T.K. Brannigan: '(''ertappt.) „Ohhh, in 6 Monaten.“ --- * (Der Doctor versucht sich an einem Bildtelefon mit Funker.) '''Doctor: „Ich muss die Polizei sprechen.“ Computer: „Vielen Dank für ihren Anruf. Sie sind in der Warteschleife.“ Doctor: „Aber sie sind die Polizei. Computer: „Vielen Dank für ihren Anruf. Sie sind in der Warteschleife.“ Doctor: „Wenn kriegt man noch? Ich hab mal den Herzog von Manhattan kennen gelernt. Kann ich den erreichen?“ T.K Brannigan: „Uhh! Jetzt wird’s aber vornehm.“ Doctor: „Ich muss meine Freundin finden.“ --- * (Brannigan bittet die Cassini Schwestern per Funk um Hilfe.) T.K Brannigan: „Nicht das euer Herz still bleibt ihr hübschen. Hier ist Brannigan.“ Alice Cassini: ''' „Gehen sie aus der Leitung Brannigan sie sind ein Pflegel und eine Gefahr.“ '''T.K. Brannigan: „Jetzt is aber gut Schwester, geht man so mit einem Freund um?“ Alice Cassini: ''' „Sie wissen ganz genau das wir keine Schwestern sind. Wir sind verheiratet.“ '''T.K. Brannigan: „Uhh rede nicht so modern mit ne'n altmodischen Kater. (lacht.) Hör zu: Ich hab ne'n Anhalter mitgenommen und der nennt sich der Doctor-“ (Der Doctor nimmt ihm den Funker aus der Tatze.) Doctor: „Hallo, Entschuldigung ich suche nach Martha Jones. Sie wurde in ein Auto gezerrt. Sie ist in einem der Fahrzeug aber ich weiß nicht in welchem.“ --- * (Der Doctor macht den Fahrern bewusst das ihnen niemand zu Hilfe kommen wird.) Doctor: „Misses Cassini? Hier wieder der Doctor, Wie lange sind sie eigentlich schon auf der Autobahn?“ Alice Cassini: ''' „Oh, wir waren unter den ersten. Es werden an die 23 Jahre sein.“ '''Doctor: „Haben sie in dieser Zeit mal einen Polizeiwagen gesehen.“ (T.K und Valerie sehen ernst den Doctor an. Die Cassini Schwestern schauen leicht beunruhigt.) May Cassini: ' „Ähm... ich weiß nicht.“ '''Doctor: ' „Sehen sie doch nach. Irgendwann Polizei?“ 'May Cassini: ' „Ähm -nicht direkt.“ '''Doctor: „Oder ne'n Notarzt?, Rettungsdienst? So was Offizielles irgendwann.“ May Cassini: ''' „Ich kann unmöglich alles aufschrieben.“ '''Doctor: „Was wenn da draußen gar keiner ist?“ T.K. Brannigan: „Schluss damit.“ (nimmt ihm den Funker weg.) T.K. Brannigan: „Die Cassinis haben ihnen eben geholfen.“ Doctor: '(''ernst.) „Ich muss das fragen. Sie möchten nicht darüber reden aber es ist da. In ihren Augen, was ist wenn der Verkehrsstau sich niemals auflösen wird?“ '''T.K. Brannigan: „Da ist eine ganze Stadt über uns. Der mächtige Stadstaad New New York. Die lassen uns nicht im Stich.“ Doctor: „Nein nein nur wo sind sie? Hm? Was ist wenn keine Hilfe kommt? Niemals. Was wenn da nichts ist? Nur diese Autobahn, mit all den Autos die nie anhalten und immer und immer im Kreis herumfahren. Immer und ewig.“ Valerie Brannigan: „Halten sie den Mund! Seien sie doch einfach still!“ Sally Calypso: „Hier ist Sally Calypso. Ja es ist wieder Zeit. Die Sonne brennt ganz weit oben am Himmel über dem neuen Atlantik. Der Perfekte Hintergrund für die Tägliche Andacht.“ T.K. Brannigan: '(''seufzt.) „Sie glauben vielleicht sie kennen uns '''Doctor. Wir sind nicht verlassen und allein. Wir haben uns gegenseitig.“ Sally Calypso: '„Für euch und die ihr auf den Straßen unterwegs seit. Es tut uns sehr Leid. Bitte fahrt vorsichtig.“ --- * (''Der Doctor ergreift Eigeninitiative.) '''Doctor: „Gut. Sie bringen mich nicht ich geh selber.“ T.K. Brannigan: „Was machen sie denn jetzt?“ Doctor: ' „Ich finde meinen Weg. Nicht ungewöhnlich für mich.“ (Öffnet die Bodenluke mittels Screwdriver.'') '''Computer: „Kapsel. Geöffnet.“ (Er wartet bis sich unter ihnen ein weiteres Fahrzeug befindet.) Doctor: „Na bitte, geht doch. (Zieht seinen Mantel aus, wirft ihn Valerie zu.) Passen sie auf den auf. Ich liebe diesen Mantel. Janis Joplin. hat ihn mir geschenkt.“ Valerie Brannigan: „Sie springen doch da nicht raus?“ Doctor: „Wenn es sie tröstet Valerie, das Ziel ist nur einen Katzensprung entfernt.“ T.K. Brannigan: „Diese Martha, die muss ihnen ja viel bedeuten.“ Doctor: „Ich kenn sie gar nich, ich bin noch in der Angeberphase. Und ich habe gelogen. Ich hab Martha angelogen. Bis dann.“ (Lässt sich an Lukenrand herabhängen, und lässt los. Landet auf dem Dach des unteren Fahrzeuges.) Valerie Brannigan: „Er muss vollkommen wahnsinnig sein.“ T.K. Brannigan: „Ja. Das und ein bisschen fabelhaft.“ --- Weißer Mann: '„Wer sind sie denn?“ '''Doctor: ' „Verzeihung. Autobahnstreife, zu Fuß. Ich mach ne' Umfrage, wie gefällt ihnen die Autobahn?“ --- * (Nachdem ihre Warnung von Milo verharmlost wird.) '''Javit: „Jehova! Was sind sie nur für ein dummer junge. Jetzt fahren sie schon los!“ --- Geschäftsmann: „Verzeihen sie bitte, ist das Legal?“ Doctor: '(''erschöpft.) „Verzeihung. Autobahnstreife, zu Fuß. (hustet.) Is' ja auch egal. Haben sie Wasser? --- * 'Hame: ' „'''Der Doctor! Wo ist er?“ --- * (Der Doctor Trift auf eine alte bekannte.) Doctor: „Die Marcra waren früher die Geißel dieser Galaxie. Gas. Sie fressen Gas, am liebsten schmutziges, sie hatte ein kleines Imperium und Menschen waren ihre Sklaven die für sie Gas fördern mussten.“ Geschäftsmann: „Sehr interessant. Sie wirken gar nicht besonders imperialistisch auf mich.“ Doctor: Na ja das ist ja auch schon aber Milliarden Jahre her, sie haben sich wohl zurückentwickelt jetzt sind es nur noch Monster. Aber sie sind hungrig und meine Freundin ist noch da unten.“ (Jemand macht sich daran die Dachluke zu öffnen.) Geschäftsmann: „Hier geht’s ja zu wie am New Times Square. Du meine Güte.“ Doctor: „Ich hab wohl ne' Sportart erfunden.““ (Novizin Hame klettert durch die Luke.) Hame: ' „'Doctor! Sie sind sehr schwer zu finden.“ Geschäftsmann: „Ich muss doch bitten. Keine Waffen hier drin.“ Hame: ''' „Ich hab sie nur wegen der Piraten. '''Doctor, sie müssen mich begleiten.“ Doctor: „Kenne ich sie?“ Hame: ''' „Sie sind überhaupt nicht gealtert. Zu mir war die Zeit leider weniger gnädig.“ '''Doctor: „Novizin Hame! (Umarmt sie, bricht sie aber kurz darauf ab.) Nein ich nehm' sie nicht in den Arm. Letztes mal haben sie Menschen für Experimente gezüchtet.“ Hame: ''' „Ich hab intensiv Vergebung gesucht '''Doctor. Viele, viele Jahre lang. Ja, unter seiner Anleitung. Und wenn sie mitkommen dann, könnt ich mich endgültig rehabilitieren.“ Doctor: „Ich geh nirgends hin. Sie haben hier Macra unter ihrer Stadt haben sie gehört? Marcra. Und meine Freundin lebt, und steckt da unten fest.“ Hame: '(''laut.) „Sie müssen sofort mitkommen. Keine Diskussion!“ '''Doctor: „E-eh, sie kommen mit mir damit wir drei Passagiere sind.“ Hame: '(''zornig.) „Tut mir Leid '''Doctor. Die Lage ist viel schlimmer als sie sich offenbar vorstellen. (Hält sein Handgelenk fest. Drückt auf einen Knopf an ihrem ''Armband.) Transport.“' Doctor: „Nein. Wagen sie's ja nicht NEIN!“ (Sie werden teleportiert.) --- * (Der Doctor erfährt was den Stau auf der Autobahn auf sich hat.) Doctor: '„Gut. Ein Wort von mir an den Senat von New New York. Richten sie ihm aus. Es stecken 10.000 auf der Autobahn fest. MILLION!“ '''Hame: ' „Aber sie sind doch schon im Senat. Hier und jetzt. Möge die Göttin Santori sie segnen.“ (Drückt einen Knopf auf dem Armband. Das Licht um sie herum erhellt eine große Senatshalle. Auf den Tribünen sitzen nur noch Skelette.) 'Hame: ' „Sie sind gestorben '''Doctor, die Stadt ist gestorben.“ Doctor: „Wie lange ist das schon so?“ Hame: ' „24 Jahre.“ (''kniet neben einem Skelett.) '''Doctor: „Was... alle auf einmal? Alle? Was ist passiert?“ Hame: ' „Eine Chemische Droge. Eine neue Stimmung. Sie nannten sie Bliss. Jeder hat sie genommen. Sie konnten es nicht lassen. Ein Virus mutierte in dem Glückseligkeitspflaster und verbreitete sich in der Luft. Alle sind umgekommen. Am Ende sogar das Virus selbst. Es hat die Welt in genau 7 Minuten umgebracht. Es war grade noch genug Zeit die Gehwege und Autobahnen zu schließen. Und die Unterstadt abzuriegeln.(''laut.) Diese Menschen auf der Autobahn die sind nicht verloren '''Doctor. Sie wurden vor Schaden bewahrt.“ Doctor: ' „Das heißt alles hier läuft vollautomatisch.“ '''Hame: ' „Es gibt nicht genug Energie um sie rauszuholen. Wir haben mit aller Kraft verhindert das dass System erstickt.“ '''Doctor: „Wer ist wir? Wie haben sie überlebt?“ Hame: ' „Er hat mich vor allem Beschützt. Und er hat auf sie gewartet, all die langen Jahre.“ '''Gesicht von Boe: '(Off.) „'''Doctoooor.“ Doctor: „Das Gesicht von Boe.“ (In seinem Tank ruht das Gesicht. Der Tank ist mit einem Computer verbunden.) Gesicht von Boe: „Ich wusste sie würden kommen.“ Hame: ''' „Früher in den alten Zeiten wurde ich zu seiner Pflegerin. Als Busse, für meine Sünden.“ '''Doctor: „Alter Freund was ist mit ihnen geschehen?“ (berührt das Glas.) Gesicht von Boe: „Ich erlösche.“ Hame: ''' „Er hat mich vor dem Virus beschützt in dem er mich in seinen Rauch eingehüllt hat. Wenn sich niemand darum kümmert bricht die Energieversorgung zusammen. Und die Unterstadt wäre vom Meer geflutet worden.“ '''Doctor: „Er hat sie also gerettet.“ Hame: ''' „Das Gesicht von Boe hat sich mit dem Hauptcomputer vernetzt. Er opfert seine eigene Lebensenergie damit alle Systeme laufen.“ '''Doctor: „Es gibt Planeten da draußen. Die hätten ihnen geholfen.“ Hame: ' „Die letzte Amtshandlung des Senats war New Erath für unsicher zu erklären. In so einem Fall muss die Quarantäne mindestens 100 Jahre dauern.“ '''Doctor: ' „Das heißt sie beide waren all die Jahre hier... ganz allein auf sich gestellt.“ 'Hame: ' „Wir hatten keine andere Wahl.“ (Berührt sie an der Schulter.) '''Doctor: „Doch die hatten sie.“ Gesicht von Boe: „Retten sie sie alle Doctor. Retten sie sie.“ --- * (Martha bekommt Zweifel ob es richtig war dem Doctor zu folgen. Und wie sie zueinander stehen.) Martha: „Da is' noch der Doctor. Dieser Freund von mir. Ihm könnte was einfallen.“ Milo: ''' „Martha niemand wird uns suchen.“ '''Cheen: „Er sah irgendwie nett aus.“ Martha: „Er is' nen' bisschen mehr als das.“ Cheen: '''„Und du und er?“ '''Martha: „Manchmal denk ich schon das er mich mag. Manchmal denk ich er will nur nich allein bleiben. Cheen: '''„Ich hab gar nicht gefragt. Woher kommst du?“ '''Martha: „Von sehr weit Weg. Ich hab gar nicht nachgedacht. Ich bin dem Doctor einfach gefolgt. Sie haben gar keine Ahnung wo ich bin! Ich mein meine Eltern. Martha: „Wenn ich hier echt sterbe sie wüssten es gar nicht wissen. (Panik steigt in ihr hoch.) Milo: „Na ja, und ähm wer ist er? Dieser Doctor?“ Martha: „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls nicht richtig. Es gibt viele Dinge die er nie sagt.“ Cheen: '„Aber-Aber das heißt ja... unserer einzige Hoffnung ist ein... ein völlig Fremder.“ (''Martha wirft ihr einen Blick zu.) '''Cheen: (verzweifelt.) „Da bringt ja gar nichts.“ Martha: '(''beruhigt.) „Oh doch, doch! Ihr müsstet mal erleben was er alles kann. Ehrlich, vertraut mir. Alle beide. Ihr habt euren Glauben, ihr habt eure Songs, eure Loblieder, und ich hab den '''Doctor.“ --- Gesicht von Boe: „'Doctor.'“ Doctor: „Ja ja Moment nicht jetzt.“ --- Doctor:' '„Entschuldigung keine Sally Calypso. Sie war nur ein Hologramm. Ich bin der Doctor.“ Brannigan: „Ein Zauberer...“ Doctor:' '„Und das ist ein Befehl: Alle in den Steigflug nach oben. Jetzt sofort. ...“ Brannigan: „Ist das sein ernst?“ Doctor:' '„Ich hab das Dach der Autobahn geöffnet kommt schon, die Motoren starten, und ab nach oben. ...“ Brannigan: „Okay.“ Doctor:' '„Jeder von ihnen die ganze Unterstadt, ab nach oben, ab nach oben...“ Brannigan: „Jetzt aber los.“ Doctor:' '„...Ab nach oben. Wir müssen diese Autobahn räumen. Alle in den Steigflug aus dem Weg.“ --- * Martha: „Es ist der Doctor!“ --- * Brannigan: „Habe ich das ihnen schon mal gesagt Doctor? Sie waren gar nicht mal schlecht, sie waren ganz und gar nicht schlecht.“ (lacht.) --- Hame: „'Doctor'!“ (Das Gesicht von Boe haucht einen letzten tiefen Atemzug. Das Glas bekommt Risse.) --- * (Das Gesicht von Boe gibt sein letztes großes Geheimnis preis.) (Martha betritt den Senatssaal. Sie ist erschrocken als sie die vielen Skelette sieht. Als sie eines direkt vor sich liegen sieht.) Martha: '(ängstlich.) „'Doctor?“ Doctor: „Hier bin ich.“ Martha: ' „'Doctor! Was ist passiert?...“ (Sie stockt als sie das Gesicht von Boe und Novizin Hame sieht. Es liegt in den Scherben seines zersprungenes Behälters und atmet schwer aber erleichtert.) Martha: „Was ist das?“ Doctor: „Das Gesicht von Boe alles gut. Kommen sie ihn begrüßen. Und das ist Hame, eine Katze. Keine Sorge. (Zögernd nähert sich Martha dem sterbenden.) Ihm verdanken sie ihr Leben nicht mir.“ Hame: „Mein Lord hat sein Leben geopfert um die Stadt zu retten. (Martha kniet sich neben Hame.) Und jetzt liegt er im sterben.“ Doctor: ''' „Nein sagen sie doch so was nicht. In dem alten Boe steckt noch viel Leben.“ '''Gesicht von Boe: „Es tut gut noch einmal die Luft zu atmen.“ Martha: „Wer ist das?“ Doctor: „Äh, das weiß ich gar nicht. Die Legende behauptet das Gesicht von Boe habe Milliarden Jahre gelebt. Ist es nicht so? Da geben sie doch jetzt nicht auf.“ Gesicht von Boe: „Alles hat seine Zeit. Das wissen sie doch alter Freund. Besser als die meisten.“ Hame: ' „Die Legende sagt mehr.“ '''Doctor: ' „Nicht, das ist nicht nötig.“ 'Hame: ' „Sie sagt wem das Gesicht von Boe sein letztes Geheimnis verraten wird. Einem reisenden.“ '''Doctor: „Aber nicht jetzt, wer braucht Geheimnisse? Hä?“ Gesicht von Boe: „Ich habe so viel gesehen. Vielleicht zu viel. Ich bin der letzte meiner Art. Genauso wie sie der letzte der ihren sind, Doctor.“ Doctor: „Deshalb müssen wir überleben. Wir – sie und ich. Gehen sie nicht.“ Gesicht von Boe: „Ich muss. Aber eines solltest du wissen, Timelord. Y''ou – '''a' – n''ot –' a''llone! '''Du bist nicht allein.“ (''Das Gesicht von Boe haucht sein Leben aus und schließt die Augen. Hame weint. Der Doctor hat einen ersten Gesichtsausdruck als erahne er etwas.) --- * (Der Doctor offenbart Martha wer er ist.) Doctor: „Neuanfang für New New York. Und sie haben Novizin Hame. Das wär was für jede Stadt Katzen an der Macht kommen sie. Wir müssen los.“ Martha: „Aber was hat er gemeint? Das Gesicht von Boe. Das sie nicht allein sind.“ Doctor: „Weiß ich nicht.“ Martha: „Sie haben mich. Meinte er das vielleicht?“ Doctor: „Ich glaube nicht. (Martha wirkt enttäuscht.) Tut mir Leid.“ Martha: „Was dann?“ Doctor: „'Doctor:' „Unwichtig. Auf zur Tardis wir reisen ab.“ (Martha nimmt sich einen Klappstuhl setzt sich demonstrativ hin. Verschränkt die Arme.) Doctor: „Aha sie bleiben?“ Martha: „Bis sie vernünftig mit mir reden.“ Ja. Er hat gesagt der letzte ihrer Art, was bedeutet das?“ Doctor: „Ist wirklich total unwichtig.“ Martha: „Sie reden nicht. Nie wollen sie irgendwas sagen. Wieso nicht? (Die Stadt stimmt wieder ihr Lied an.) Es ist die Stadt. Sie singen.“ Doctor: „Ich hab sie angelogen. Weil es mir gefallen hat. Ich konnte so tun -für eine weile jedenfalls- als würden sie noch Leben. Unter einem Himmel in dunkelorange. Ich bin nicht nur ein Timelord... ich bin der letzte aller Timelords. Das Gesicht von Boe hat sich geirrt ich bin allein.“ Martha: „Was ist passiert?“ (Nimmt sich auch einen Stuhl setzt sich.) Doctor: „Es gab einen Krieg. Einen Zeitkrieg. Der letzte große Zeitkrieg. Mein Volk kämpfte gegen eine Rasse die sich Daleks nennt. Für das wohl der gesamten Schöpfung. Und sie haben verloren. Wir haben verloren. Alle haben verloren. Und jetzt sind alle Weg. Meine Familie, meine Freunde, sogar Himmel und Planet. (Nostalgisch.) Den hätten sie wirklich mal sehen sollen. Die zweite Sonne ging immer im Süden auf und die Berge haben geleuchtet. Die Bäume hatten silberne Blätter, und wenn sie morgens das Licht einfingen sah es aus als ob der Wald in Flammen steht. Und wenn der Herbst kam, hörte sich der Wind der durch die Zweige wehte an wie ein Lied.“ Kategorie:Dialoge Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 29 (Dialoge)